Love Is More Powerful Than Fear
by acciodanrad9
Summary: After a depressing day at the Burrow, Ginny and Harry take a walk in the forest. What adventures lay ahead for them on this dangerous path to romance?
1. Tension at the Burrow

**Chapter 1: Tension at the Burrow**

It was a blistering hot day at the burrow. Harry and Hermione had just arrived a few days ago and now were all looking forward to going into their next year at Hogwarts.

Everyone was swimming in the lake beside the Burrow except for Harry, who was sitting close by under the shade of a tree, reading a book Hermione had lent him.

"Come on in Harry! You're going to melt out there," yelled Fred who was swimming away unsuccessfully from George who was trying to dunk him under water.

Harry promptly shook his head and continued reading.

Ginny was getting frustrated with Harry. _Why wasn't he coming in the water? Wasn't he hot?_ She thought to herself as she slowly walked up to the tree Harry was sitting under and talk to him.

"Hey Harry! Why won't you come in the water with us? Even Hermione has decided to come in. Now Ron's looking at her like a sick little puppy. Bit gross if you ask me," said Ginny as she sat next to Harry.

"No, I'm fine, really! I'm just really interested in this book,' said Harry unconvincingly.

"Harry! You're lying. I can see it in your eyes. You look really bored anyways. I'm sure if you don't have a swimsuit we have one you could borrow, "said Ginny sensing this was the problem.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head once more.

"Thanks. But, I'm fine really. You better go back it looks like everyone is missing you. I'll be fine really," reassured Harry, as he continued to read his book.

Ginny got up and gave one last glance at Harry and walked back to the lake.

"He won't come in," answered Ginny to all the curious faces, "I have no idea why. He says he's into the book he's reading." Ginny added as she jumped into the lake, splashing everyone as she did so.

"Hey!" everyone exclaimed at once.

"Sorry."

"That's okay, little sis. We we're just talking about are young Harry over there," said George happily as he pointed his index finger towards Harry, "We as in Fred and I, Are planning on getting him in here whether he likes it or not." finished George, with an evil smirk on his face.

"He doesn't want to come in. I'm sure he'll come in if he wants to," said Ginny seriously, trying to change their plan to attack Harry.

"No, no, no. We have it all planned out. Just watch!" demanded Fred as both twins swam fast out of the water and made their way toward Harry.

Hermione swam towards Ginny a couple moments later noticing that Fred and George were missing. "What's going on? Where did Fred and George go off too?" asked Hermione as she kept glancing back a Ron a few feet away who was about to dive in the lake.

"Fred and George have a plan to get Harry in here. I'm worried, they look far to excited about it," Ginny responded with a sigh, as she saw Fred and George plop down next to Harry with evil grins on their face.

"Well, I would be worried to-Ah!" Hermione's sentence was cut off by her body suddenly being plummeted underwater.

Hermione popped up seconds later with her arms around Ron, who were both laughing heavily.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare-! Hermione's sentence was cut off again by Ron placing his wet lips against hers and they suddenly were very interested in each other. Hermione had obviously forgiven Ron.

Ginny watched Fred and George in silence; they were trying to persuade Harry to come in.

"Fred and George can be such gits sometimes. Can't they?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione, but getting no response made her turn around to notice they had gotten out of the lake and were passionately kissing far away underneath a tree.

Ginny was disgusted. "Ewww! That is something I do not want to see." She said out loud to no one in particular.

She glanced back at Harry who was shaking his head no and was trying to keep on reading his book. Before he could accomplish this, Fred grabbed his book and threw it across the yard.

Harry went to get up to retrieve it but didn't get very far. Each twin grabbed an arm and a leg and hoisted Harry up into the air. "STOP!" screamed Harry furiously.

"Don't worry Harry we won't do anything TOO harmful to you." George laughed as they both neared the lake.

Harry tried to squirm to get away, "Please! I don't want to go swimming! Please!"

"Ouch!" hissed Harry as Fred held on tighter to Harry's arm.

"If you would stop squirming we wouldn't have to hold on as tight," insisted Fred, as he glanced at his brother.

"Have a fun swim, Harry!" George said happily as each twin threw him into the deep side of the lake.

There was a big splash as Harry hit the water. Ginny started swimming over to him, yelling at Fred and George to come back and apologize to Harry but they had already run back inside the Burrow both laughing mischievously.

When Harry came back up Ginny started, rambling an apology. "I'm so sorry, Harry. Fred and George can be such gits sometimes."

"Help! Please!" pleaded Harry as he sunk under the water again, not being able to stay a float.

Ginny was shocked. _Did Harry not know how to swim?_ She thought as she quickly grabbed on to Harry's arm, just as resurfaced.

"Harry! Its okay, I'll help you. Just don't panic." Ginny responded. He was already clearly panicking trying to grab an invisible ledge which would allow him to be able to stay above the water.

It took Ginny longer that she had expected to arrive at the shore since Harry kept chocking on the water she had to stop and help him stay above the surface.

Once they finally arrived at the shore Ginny quickly stole a quick glance at Harry and noticed he was shaking, but also looking anxiously around, obviously looking to see if anyone else had seen the incident.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny sincerely.

"Yes, thanks." Harry responded quickly, embarrassment clearly written across his face.

Ginny noticed that Harry had started shivering, even though it was hot out he was still in soaked clothes.

"Harry, let's get you up to the Burrow. You can change your clothes." Ginny said in concern as she got up off the warm grass and helped Harry up.

"You don't need to come with me, Ginny," Harry responded as he started walking towards the Burrow.

"Of course I do! Come on!" demanded Ginny, as she followed Harry towards the Burrow.

When they arrived Mrs. Weasley was frantic when she saw Harry soaked with water and shivering from the cold air against his soaked clothes.

"Oh, dear what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a worried tone, while making sure Harry sat down on the couch.

Harry didn't respond out of embarrassment at what he had let the twins do to him. Ginny told her Mom for him. She also suspected that Harry didn't want to get Fred and George into trouble for throwing him in the lake.

"Fred and George threw him in the lake. Harry lost his glasses in the water when he fell in," answered Ginny secretly, happy that she gotten the twins in trouble.

"Those boys! Wait till I get my hands on them," said Mrs. Weasley angrily as she transfigured a pillow into a towel and ruffled Harry's hair trying to dry it as much as she could. You should get out of those clothes; you don't want to get a cold. Ginny, can you make sure Harry can get up the stairs with out his glasses? Lunch is almost done, so hurry" Mrs. Weasley in a motherly tone, clearly distraught on what her sons had done to her quest.

"I don't want to bother Ginny she's already helped me out enough. Really, I don't want to both-OUCH!" cried Harry as he walked straight into the coffee table.

Both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley laughed as Harry rubbed his knee.

"Harry you are too humble for your own good. Come on!" Ginny laughed as she got up off the couch and followed Harry, making sure he didn't run into anything again.

Once they got up to Ron's room Ginny left Harry to himself to change his clothes.

_I really wish that Ron would take down some of his Chudley Cannons things down, every morning when I wake up I'm like temporarily blind for a couple of minutes from all of the bright orange_. Harry thought to himself while taking off his soaked clothes and getting another outfit out of his trunk.

A few minutes later Harry exited Ron's room to see Ginny sitting on the floor still waiting for him, "Done."

Harry saw Ginny jump up at his voice she looked like she had been daydreaming.

"Hi. Oh, you look nic-warm. L-Let's go downstairs now. I think Mum has lunch almost ready." stated Ginny as she quickly descended the stairs, clearly wanting to get away from the conversation she had started.

"Ginny?" asked Harry, breaking the awkward silence as they both sat down at the kitchen table to wait for lunch to be served. "Do you know any way I could um...get my glasses? I kind of need them."

"Merlin's beard! I almost forgot! We'll mention it to Mum when we see her, I'm sure we could get Fred and George to get them for you," answered Ginny.

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely.

"No problem. Oh! I almost forgot. The tea Mum made for you is over there, it should still be warm."

Harry thanked Ginny, got up, walked to the stove and grabbed his cup of tea, savoring every drop. Mrs. Weasley always made the best.

"Do you know where your mum is?" asked Harry as he sat back down.

"I think she went outsi"

Just as Ginny started answering Harry's question, Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice answered it for her.

"GET BACK HERE! You better to apology to him. Now, go get his glasses from the lake. Don't even think of coming inside until you've found them! GO! No complaining," screamed a very agitated Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny quietly laughed to herself while she heard Mrs. Weasley yelling at her brothers but stopped when she heard Harry's chair fall to the floor. He had knocked it over while getting up to fast.

"OUCH!" hissed Harry as he ran over to the sink and put his hand under cold water, grateful for its coolness.

Ginny jumped out of her seat and ran over to Harry, "Harry what happened?"

"I spilt my tea on my hand. It didn't realize your mom could scream so loud, it kind of surprised me. At the Dursley's its normally really quiet there. I just sit in my room as far away from them as possible the most Uncle Vernon yells is when he's mad at me," smirked Harry, as he carefully wiped his hand on a towel.

Ginny saw Harry wince at the contact of the towel but didn't mention it.

"Are you sure your okay?" asked Ginny while plopping back down on her chair.

"Oh yeah. It wasn't that bad of a burn. Really!" lied Harry.

Ginny was about to disagree with him but at that moment Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and the twins came barging in all worn out from swimming.

They all quickly sat down while Mrs. Weasley happily brought the food to the table.

"So, Harry? Did you have a nice swim out there?" inquired George as everyone started pilling food on there plates.

"You finally went in the lake Harry?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Erm."

"No, he didn't George and I, brilliant we are. Threw him in. It was so funny, the way he was screaming it was like he was pleading for his life." Fred replied very pleased with him but didn't notice the sympathetic looks Hermione and Ron were giving Harry.

Ginny looked at Harry noticing that he was blushing onto his plate, obviously embarrassed from Fred and George telling his best friends what had happened.

"George! Stop teasing Harry! Have you apologized yet?" asked a very tempered Mrs. Weasley.

"We're sorry for throwing you in the lake when you didn't want to be thrown in, Harry." replied Fred and George at the same time but everyone could tell it wasn't sincere, they still found the whole situation hilarious.

Mrs. Weasley was irked," That was a horrible apology! What am I going to do with you two? Have you given him his glasses yet?"

"Oh right his glasses. Do you have them Fred?"

"Yes I do actually. Here you are Harry," laughed Fred as he handed them across the table to Harry.

"Thanks," replied Harry grateful to have his glasses on and able to see faces instead of a blur.

"You shouldn't be thanking them, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, while glaring at her red-headed twins.

"Harry? I've almost forgotten. Have you done all your homework yet? Remember our O.W.L.S are this year and you have to study," Hermione replied excitedly as she waved her fork at him ready to strike if he didn't listen to her.

"Um..," started Harry while keeping a stern eye on Hermione's fork, "I've already done all my homework. I was really bored at the Dursley's. I would have waited to do it here, but I wanted to have something to do," Harry replied trying to defend himself for he had promised them he would wait and do homework with them.

"Oh right then, "Hermione answered in disbelief.

Harry just nodded his head and stole a quick glance at Ron who was glaring at him.

"Ron, I really would have waited but I wasn't really allowed out of my room except to do chores and there isn't really anything interesting in my room. I'm so-,"

Ron cut off Harry before he could finish, "its okay I understand," stated Ron as his face turned from a glare to a sympathetic smile.

A half hour later everyone was clearing they're dishes away from the table and helping Mrs. Weasley clean up.

"So what do you want to do now," inquired Harry as they walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

Harry quickly regretted asking this when he saw the worried looks Ron and Hermione were giving each other.

"Well, Harry," started Hermione slowly, obviously afraid of what she was about to say. "You see we, I mean Ron and I, wanted to spend some time alone. It won't be for very long really. Then we can all do something together." Hermione finished with a sigh, while trying to keep her composure.

"Oh right. Um...I'll just go read or something," said Harry as he turned around and headed up the stairs to Ron's room before they could reply back.

"I'm sure he'll find something to do," trailed Ron as he saw Hermione still staring at the staircase Harry had disappeared up.

"Yeah, he's just seemed so depressed since the third task. Even though he tries to hid it. I don't know what to do; we all know he didn't kill Cedric. 'The Daily Prophet' just keeps putting lies about him in there." Hermione sighed again, as she glanced at Ron who had a somber expression on his face.

Ron nodded, "Well, let's do something together then we'll try to cheer Harry up a bit," suggested Ron as he took Hermione's hand and led her outside to be alone.

Eventually, Harry was out of both of their thoughts.

Ginny stopped by Ron's bedroom door an hour later. She had known that Harry was upset about Ron and Hermione so she decided to try and cheer him up.

She knocked on the bedroom door, and asked. "Harry? Can I come in?"

When she didn't hear a reply she walked in suspecting that he had left or didn't hear her.

Ginny walked in and noticed that Harry was fast asleep on his make shift bed. He had fallen asleep while reading one of his Quidditch books.

She sat down in the chair next to his bed contemplating whether or not to wake him up. Before she had the chance to decide or not to wake him up, Harry all of a sudden sat straight up in his bed and clutched his forehead.

Ginny suddenly jumped up from her chair and ran over to Harry, "Harry are you okay? Merlin! What happened?"

When Harry didn't respond Ginny grabbed his hand; taking it away from his forehead, she noticed that his eyebrows were knitted in pain.

Ginny averted her eyes to his scar and gasped out loud his scar was bleeding furiously.

She immediately ran out of the room and within two minutes came back with some tissues and a bandage.

Harry gave Ginny a pleading look as she came back in and sat on Harry's bed. He was trying to stop the blood with the bottom of his shirt.

"Here Harry, I'm going to stop the blood okay. Just relax," sighed Ginny, as she put a tissue on his scar to reduce the bleeding.

"Ginny! Ginny, what is going on up there? Who was running?" demanded Mrs. Weasley while ascending the stairs and coming in the room. "Oh dear, what's happened? Harry dear are you okay?"

"Y-yes. I'm fine," stammered Harry who was still in pain.

When Harry didn't tell Mrs. Weasley anything more, Ginny decided to intervene.

"He was sleeping and all of a sudden he woke up and clutched his forehead," responded Ginny while placing the bandage on Harry's scar which was still burning furiously.

"Did you have a nightmare, dear?" inquired Mrs. Weasley with a sad smile.

Harry started to shake. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it if that's all right." Replied Harry nervously.

"Dear, it could help you know" stated Mrs. Weasley as she watched him get out of bed.

"No! I don't want to talk about it. You can't make me!" screamed Harry as he stormed out of the room, now seeing his nightmare clearly all over again.

"Ginny? Why don't you go and see if Harry's okay. I don't want him doing anything rash." asked Mrs. Weasley as she picked up the tissues and threw them away and quietly left the room.

Ginny nodded her head behind her mother's retreating back. She quickly went into her room and changed into sweatpants and a sweater. She had noticed earlier that it looked like it was about to rain soon.

She ran out of the Burrow and ran passed Ron and Hermione who were looking at her with a very concerned look on their faces. She gave them a friendly wave to tell them everything was fine.

"Harry! Harry wait up, please!" pleaded Ginny once she saw him just as he was about to enter the forest.

Ginny noticed that Harry was ignoring her so she ran up to him; grabbed his shoulder ready to yell at him for being so stupid.

She stopped mid-yell when she look into his eyes. His eyes held no emotion, they used to be a bright emerald green but now they were almost a dull gray.

"Harry," she started hesitantly, "What are you doing?" asked Ginny not wanting to embarrass him by reminding him about his sudden outburst he recently had in the Burrow.

"Oh, I was just going to go for a walk in the forest. I'll see you back at the Burrow in time for dinner okay?"

"Wait Harry! Can I with you? I've always loved walking in the woods," asked Ginny hesitantly.

Harry stood there for a couple minutes obviously contemplating whether or not to allow Ginny to come with him.

"Fine," replied Harry once he made his decision.

Ginny watched Harry walk into the woods at a brisk pace. She stood there making herself a promise by the time they were out of the woods she would have some secrets out of Harry even if he didn't like it.

***

**A/N:** _Please Review._


	2. Confessions

_Hey! I'm so sorry this has taking me so long to update. _

_I've had it all written on paper I just hate typing. I loved all your reviews and hope that you like this chapter just as much! I'm half way through a one-shot so I'll have that posted soon, hopefully._

_I have a plan for the third chapter so I will start typing that up soon. I use to do all my writing in my sci-fi class but sadly my teacher has decided to make us work now._

_Now on with the chapter!!_

__

**Chapter Two: Confessions **

They walked in silence for close to an hour, Ginny had kept trying to engage Harry in conversation. Only to get a short response or nod of the head.

His unresponsiveness was really beginning to bother her, "Harry! Why won't you talk to me? You could have just told me you didn't want me to come! Really I wouldn't have minded. I just thought you might like some company!"

Harry halted and turned around when he heard how upset Ginny sounded. "I-I- Ginny, look. I love your family, really! They are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. Sometimes I wonder if I even deserve them. But, I'm not used to always having people around me all the time. When I was little I was always in my cupboard and alone. I just like to be alone sometimes. It's a habit. It's hard to break. Ya know?"

Ginny stared at Harry, at a loss for words from what he had just let slip.

"What?" Harry asked not liking the look on Ginny's face.

"A cupboard, Harry?" asked Ginny, hoping that she had misunderstood. _No one would ever treat a child like that, would they? _She thought silently to herself.

Harry's eyes grew wide with shock at his slip," What? I never said-"

"They locked you in a cupboard!" Ginny exclaimed in disbelief.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about," Harry said desperately trying to get away from the conversation.

"Harry you're lying," Ginny added, seeing the shock and confused look on Harry's face, "I know when you lie Harry, everybody can tell. It's in your eyes! You're eyes hold so much emotion Harry that sometimes we don't need to ask you what your feeling, we can just see it," responded Ginny, hoping that Harry wouldn't get mad at her.

Harry just stood there trying to come up with something good to say back but came short of his own expectations.

"It's true!" roared Ginny after Harry's silence answered everything, "I can't believe it. I can't believe you had to live with those horrible muggles! Merlin, I can't believe they did that to you!"

"I wasn't in the c-cupboard very long," Harry responded quietly trying to calm Ginny down.

"Really? How long then?" demanded Ginny knowing Harry, just said that to try and calm her down.

"Um...J-just a couple years. They gave me Dudley's second bedroom when I got my Hogwarts letter."

"That would make it almost ten years, Harry!"

"Oh. Right! Well, it's over now, right?" responded Harry embarrassed who couldn't come up with any more excuses.

"No! You should have told someone Harry! No one knew you had to live in a cupboard! I won't let you go back!" demanded Ginny, trying to emphasize at how important the issue was.

"Ginny, there's nothing I can do about it. It doesn't matter. I've lived. Yes, it was kind of cramped and dark-scary. Even if I did try to tell someone they couldn't have done anything. Just please don't get mad," said Harry while he bent his head down, too ashamed to look Ginny in her eyes.

"I'm not mad Harry. It's just the fact that you; one of my friends was treated badly when you were little. I just wish I could've done something."

"You consider me your friend?" inquired Harry with a sense of disbelief in his voice.

"Of course Harry! Why wouldn't I?" wondered Ginny.

"I-I don't know. I just thought I annoyed you and I was just the famous 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Just Ron's Friend," replied Harry, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Of course not Harry," responded Ginny.

Harry nodded and started walking in farther into the forest. Ginny just gave him a small sad smile at his retreating back.

A cold fierce wind suddenly swept through threw the woods, Harry shivered as he was only in a t-shirt and shorts.

"Do you think we should go back? It looks like it might rain," inquired Harry as he wrapped him arms around his chest, to try and keep himself warm.

"Yeah, you're right come on this way," answered Ginny while turning around and heading back to the Burrow.

A couple minutes later Ginny was jerked out of her thoughts by Harry's coughing.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked, as she turned around to face Harry whose coughs had subsided.

Harry just nodded his head, not wanting her to worry about him.

"Merlin" Ginny pronounced, a couple seconds later, for the first time checking out her surroundings.

"What?" croaked Harry worriedly

"Um…Harry? I'm so sorry. But I don't know where we are! I- I think were lost." Replied Ginny embarrassed as she bend her head down to cover her face with her pale and looked at her shoes. She couldn't bare to look Harry in the face.

"Lost?" asked Harry with a note of fear in his voice.

"Yes!" replied Ginny sounding close to tears, as she kicked at some dirt.

"But how?" Harry asked dumbly.

"I'm guessing that while we were arg-talking we didn't pay attention to where we were going."

"Oh. Right," Harry responded sounding guilty, while he went to lean against a tree.

"Merlin, I think it's going to rain soon." Sighed Ginny as a big clash of thunder echoed all throughout the forest.

"I hate thunderstorms," Harry mumbled more to himself than to Ginny, while leaning against a tree.

"Oh? Why's that?" inquired Ginny trying to keep conversation going.

"Huh?" asked Harry distractedly, it seemed to Ginny, as if something else was on his mind.

"I asked, why you didn't like thunderstorms," Ginny asked getting perturbed, while getting up to lean against the same tree as Harry.

"Oh, no reason."

"No, tell me please! Who would know that the famous Harry Potter is afraid of something," smirked Ginny but regretted it when she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Sor-"Harry stopped Ginny before she could apologize, "I'm afraid of things. I just don't tell people them."

"Well see that's your problem!" replied Ginny as she felt rain start to fall on her.

"I don't have problems! I don't tell people those things because they probably won't care. They just want me to defeat Voldemort! That's all they really care about!" yelled Harry trying to defend himself.

"Oh what makes you think that? Because, you have the Dark Lord after you? You're not the only one! My family is in danger too! You can be so self-centered sometimes!" screamed Ginny, but regretted it the moment it had came from her mouth.

"Well I'm sorry! I can't help it! I would have like to have some parents to you know," replied Harry in a strained voice.

Ginny looked at Harry for the first time since their argument and noticed how much she had upset him. "Harry let's just forget about it. I'm sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. We need to stick together."

The next moment a big clash of thunder sounded in the distance and out of the corner of her eye Ginny saw Harry jump up.

"M-maybe we s-should try to find our way to the Burrow?" asked Harry. He was trying to decide which way to go.

"Harry! Sit down! You're just going to make it worse by getting lost more than we already are. Come on we'll be fine. Don't worry!" comforted Ginny, trying to calm Harry down.

Harry darted his eyes wildly around the forest and suddenly sat down beside Ginny, a bit closer this time.

Just then the rain started to pour down on them. Ginny scooted closer to Harry trying to stay warm.

"Are you cold too?" asked Ginny her teeth chattering from the cold.

"No," said Harry stubbornly as he went into another coughing fit, placing his had over his mouth.

"You're getting sick," stated Ginny as she felt his forehead against the palm of her hand.

"No I'm not."

"Boys," muttered Ginny under her breath.

"Where are they?" asked a very frantic Mrs. Weasley, she was looking out a window in the Burrow watching the rain pour down.

"The last time we saw them, Harry was walking into the woods and Ginny was running after him," replied Ron as him and Hermione walked inside the Burrow after checking outside for any signs of them.

"Oh dear!" rambled Mrs. Weasley as she twisted her apron in nervousness.

"I-I'm sure they're fine Mrs. Weasley. Maybe, they are just enjoying t-the rain, or something?" wondered Hermione out loud while grabbing Ron's arm for comfort.

"They are definitely not enjoying the rain, especially Harry!" stated Ron as he led Hermione to the couch to calm down.

"Why is that?" inquired Mrs. Weasley as she gave the window one more glance for Harry and Ginny she sat down in a chair near where Hermione and Ron were sitting at.

"Harry hates thunderstorms!" stated Ron simply as though everyone would know this.

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"You didn't know? Well, he's never told me out loud, I guess. But, I can tell the way he acts when we have one. He gets all tensed up and flinches every time there's thunder. He downright hates them," replied Ron just as another clash of thunder went off in the distance.

"We need to go get them!" said Mrs. Weasley suddenly jumping up and walking around the room not sure what to do.

"Mum! Calm down. Let's just wait a little while. Maybe they're coming. At least wait until the rain stops, if we go now we're going to make it worse by getting lost ourselves or something," hissed Ron as he led her into the kitchen, hoping something in there would keep her mind off things.

"Oh, I suppose I'll make dinner. The poor dears, they must be starving!"

Hermione ended up helping Mrs. Weasley cook the dinner as she had kept messing up the ingredients.

Dinner was finally done. There had not been too many accidents they now were all sitting down at the table. Fred and George had just arrived, they had spent all day in their room, and no one new what they were up too. Hermione relaxed some, when everyone began to eat the food without any complaints.

Instead of eating Mrs. Weasley was just picking at her food looking at the empty seats of Harry's and Ginny's longingly, "It's still raining. Merlin's Beard! I hope we don't get too much rain, it can get really muddy out in the woods. What if they are lost? What if they never come home? What would I say to Harry's family? They would be devastated," sobbed Mrs. Weasley

"Believe me Mum, they would be glad Harry never came back. Don't worry about them," said Ron is a whisper, not believing himself.

"Ron don't say something like that about Harry," reprimanded Hermione, while pointing a finger at him.

"Now Dear! I'm sure that Harry and Ginny are taking care of each other I promise once the rain stops we will go look for them," responded Mr. Weasley while taking her hand in reassurance.

"Okay," said Mrs. Weasley sadly squeezing her husbands hand and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Just finish your dinner then. Try not to think about it," said Mr.Weasley to everyone.

"Ginny? When is the rain going to stop?" Harry asked dumbly while looking up towards the sky and getting a face full of rain.

"I don't know that Harry," answered Ginny trying to contain her laughter. Boys could be so thick sometimes, "Why! If Professor Trelawney was here you could ask her! She'd probably make you broaden you eyes and look into the future"

Harry just glared at her, which made her stop laughing noticing how serious Harry was.

They sat in awkward silence for a while until Ginny decided to get up and stretch but not realizing how slippery the ground had gotten from the rain she slipped and fell right on top of Harry.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Harry!" replied Ginny in complete embarrassment. She quickly got up making sure she didn't fall again turned her head away from him. There was no way she was going to let Harry she what an effect falling on him had on her. "Are you okay?" she asked a few seconds later after she was sure her blush had subsided.

"Fine," stated Harry as he kept his head facing towards the ground.

Ginny not having any idea why Harry was hiding his face, quickly bent down next to him to make sure she hadn't hurt him. What met her eyes made her internally gasp.

Harry had a blush on his face, too. _Had she really made Harry blush? Was he capable of having the same feelings for her as she had he?_ She thought to herself.

"You okay Ginny?" asked Harry as he steadily got to his feet, holding onto the tree branch to make sure he didn't fall as well.

"Yeah, never better," replied Ginny sarcastically with a grin, grabbing Harry's hand for balance.

"What should we do now? We can't very well stay here. Maybe we should try to find our way to the Burrow or a better place to rest," inquired Harry as him and Ginny carefully started to walk across the mud.

"Yeah, your right. Maybe if we walk a little distance there will be a less…um...muddy place to stay," said Ginny with a laugh, trying to lighten things up.

They managed to walk a fair distance without any accidents, until Ginny slipped on some mud and Harry had to catch her. Ginny had momentarily froze in his arms, loving the sense of protection that he had given her. She was taken out of her thoughts by a grunt coming from Harry, who was straining with the effort of keeping her up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Harry! Merlin, I'm such a klutz!" said Ginny rapidly as she quickly got on to her feet, completely embarrassed.

"No you're not," Harry argued as he turned back to the direction they were going without another word and Ginny followed, contemplating the sudden change in Harry.

"Harry," said Ginny breaking the silence that had being going on for some time, "Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer if you don't want too."

She notice Harry's shoulders immediately tense up and regretted even asking.

"I guess."

"Earlier today, when Fred and George tossed you into the water. W-why were you so afraid? I mean I know you couldn't swim, but there seemed more to it."

"I-I." stammered Harry.

"Harry you don-"

"I don't know what came over me" said Harry in a stained voice, "When I saw the water I thought about the second task and I-I just started to panic. I knew I was being stupid, but I couldn't help it. Flashes of the merepeople, Ron and Hermione lying in the water helpless. I couldn't help it. I've never had swimming lessons; I even panicked more when I couldn't stay above the water."

"Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't know it affected you so much," said Ginny sympathetically.

"Yeah, well. That's not what worried me the most. I mean I've always been afraid of the water," said Harry with a blush on his face.

"May I ask why?" Ginny asked slyly as she stopped to look in Harry's distant green eyes.

"I've been afraid even since I was about seven. The Dursley's had actually taken me to a beach for vacation somewhere. I don't remember where, exactly I just know it seemed like I was in the car forever. We stopped at this beach. Couldn't exactly call it a beach since it was stony and it was really cold out. Well, Dudley went to swim in the little lake, but I wasn't allowed to go in. Not that I would want to be in the water it looked freezing. I remember thinking that Dudley probably didn't notice how cold it was from all the fat he had on him." Harry stopped when he heard Ginny laugh.

Ginny looked up at Harry's sudden silence and responded, "Sorry that was just funny."

Harry nodded and seemed to be debating whether to continue with his story or not but finally made up his mind. "Dudley had this ball that he was playing with in the water. One time he hit it too hard and a wave caught the ball and it floated out into the deep area of the lake. He went to go get it but Aunt Petunia starting screaming at him telling him to come back to the shore. Unfortunately, she made me go get it. She knew that I didn't know how to swim, I don't really think she cared. The water was so cold, it felt like ice. I tried to reach the ball but my inexpericance in swimming made me start to freak out a-and the waves keep they-they keep bringing me under water, and I couldn't fight it. I vaguely remember a rather large wave pulling me under but that time I couldn't get back up to the surface for air. All I could see was dark blue swarming around me. I thought I was going to die. It was one of the scariest moments of my life." Harry stopped to collect his breath as he glanced up at Ginny who had her hand over her mouth in suspense

She keep whispering the same thing over and over again, "Merlin! Merlin!"

Without a word from Ginny, Harry started with his story up again. "Well, obviously you can tell that I didn't die. A man had seen me drowning and had gone in the water to save me; I had woken up to him giving me CPR. All I can remember after that is that my aunt and uncle were furious and said they would never take me on a vacation ever again. For two whole weeks I had this horrible cough that wouldn't go away. I suspected that I had gotten some water in my lungs but they never took me to a doctor. They didn't care. And to top it all off they locked me in my cupboard for a month for not getting the ball," Harry finished with a sigh, finally realizing that he had told Ginny one of his deepest secrets. _Now she would think he was a wimp and never talk to him again. _Harry thought.

"Harry there is no reason not to be scared of the water from that. I would have been terrified. I'm sorry Harry. Fred and George can be such gits sometimes. Really, if they would have known you were scared of the water they wouldn't have thrown you in. They aren't that mean," responded Ginny truthfully as she locked eyes with Harry.

"Yeah, I know. They were just trying to have some fun. I-"

Harry was cut off with a gasp from Ginny and looked over to where she was looking

"W-Where are we?" asked Harry moments later as his eyes scanned the site in front of him.

"I-I've never been this far into the woods before. I had no idea there was a cliff. We should be careful. Maybe we should go a different way. That could be really dangerous," said Ginny seriously.

"Let's just be really careful." Replied Harry, as he grabbed Ginny's hand, starting to lead her past the cliff.

"Maybe we should just go the opposite direction?" inquired Ginny.

"No, I think will be fine," replied Harry.

"Thank Merlin were almost there," said Ginny quietly a few minutes later.

Just then Ginny slipped on some mud and her leg gave way underneath her, causing her to slide to the edge of the cliff. "Harry help!" screamed Ginny fearfully.

"Hang on. Just stay there," responded Harry as he started to edge towards her.

When he got to the edge of the cliff he grabbed Ginny's arm to host her up, making sure she didn't slip off the back of it.

Ginny sighed as she grabbed on to Harry, he heart beating rapidly.

"Ginny? Walk to the end where it's safer," pleaded Harry, as he tried to keep steady.

Harry saw Ginny nod her head and carefully walk across the slippery mud. A few seconds later a big clash of thunder sounded in the distance causing Harry to jump, making him lose his footing.

Harry fell on to the ground not being able to balance himself he slid right on the mud and off of the cliff.

Ginny turned around when she heard Harry yell and saw him fall right off the cliff, no signs of him at all.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, waiting to hear from him, making sure he was okay.

But she heard nothing.

_I hope you like it! I promise I will try harder to get the third chapter out sooner. I really appreciate your reviews._

**_Sm611-_**_ I'm glad you liked my story. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for your review!_

**_A Harry and Ginny Dreamer_**_- Hey! I like your penname! I'm so sorry for the grammar mistakes. I was having problems with my computer at the time, and it took me forever to do anything so I just left it as it was. Hopefully this chapter has less of them. But if not, I'm sorry!_

**_Knobby Skimbleshanks- _**_I'm so glad you liked my story! (wink wink) I hope you like this chapter. I'm glad I made you laugh and cry. Even though this story is Harry/Ginny! Lol! Daniel Radcliffe is hot! Not that you didn't know that already! Talk to you later! Dan Buddy!_

**_Me;)-_**_ You sly pirate-Jedi-elf! You still have never told me how you found my penname to read my story? I will find out sooner or later! Never fear! Remember I get to read yours when you have some written._

_**leontine-456-** I'm so glad you like my stories! I really appreciated your comment about my writing. Your review motivated me to finish typing up this chapter! I'm actually in the process of writing another one-shot which is half way done. That should be up in a few weeks at the most. I'll try and post the next chapter to this story sooner. So be on the look out!_

**_Paws-_**_ Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter! _

_Thanks again for your reviews. Just to let you know, I've been having trouble with putting spacers between separate scenes so if they don't show up. Don't get mad. I know it will seem like one on going scene, but it wasn't meant to be._


	3. Naming Your Hero

_A/N: Here is chapter three! Yes, I know it took me forever. But I'm starting a new Harry/Ginny story and the first chapter is almost done, hope you will all read that one. It has a different approach but I like it so far._

_Enjoy chapter three!_

**Chapter 3: Naming Your Hero**

"Harry!" Ginny screamed again as she cautiously walked across the mud looking for signs to see if Harry was alright.

She heard a low grunt coming down from the side of the cliff.

Frightened, she looked down and to her relief she saw Harry struggling to hold on to the side of the cliff, blood was running down his cheek, apparently he had cut it when he feel.

"Ginny, help," said Harry in such a strained voice she could barley understand what he had said.

"W-what shall I do? Merlin Harry please don't fall!" she demanded desperately as she glanced down at Harry for one last time.

She turned around to get a good glance at her surroundings hoping that she could find something that would allow her to help Harry up the cliff.

She spotted a branch by a near by tree and carefully walked over and picked it up.

"Harry? I'm coming just please hang on," said Ginny as she quickly grabbed the skinny branch and walked back to the edge of the cliff.

"Harry? Here grab on to this branch. I-I'll try and lift you up," stated Ginny as she hung the branch over the side of the cliff.

"Um…Ginny? There's no way that branch is going to hold me. Mind you, either," replied Harry while trying to keep his hands gripped to the side of the cliff.

"W-what shall I do Harry? Can't-can't you try and hoist yourself up?" wondered Ginny as she started shaking from fear. _What if he falls? What if Harry dies? Mum would kill me_, she thought to herself.

"Okay."

She saw Harry let go to the side of the cliff with one hand and placed it on the next grove up. She could see his hands shaking and he was breathing deeply, from fear and pain.

"Just calm down Harry. You're going to be okay."

Ginny watched as Harry gripped progressed up the side of the cliff, every now and then he would loose his grip on the side of the rock and slide down a little ways, but he so far had managed to save himself.

A few agonizing seconds later Harry had finally accomplished getting to the top of the cliff. The only problem was that Ginny had to make sure that she didn't slip herself or they both would be in trouble.

"Harry grab my hand and I'll help you up. You need to use your legs to help hoist yourself up. I-I'm not strong enough," informed Ginny as she held out her hand for Harry to grab.

"I won't drop you Harry. Just push up on the rock," stated Ginny as she grabbed Harry's hand trying to help him up. Just as they had almost gotten Harry to safe ground his leg slipped on some loose rock on the side of the cliff, causing Ginny to fall to hard on her knees, almost letting go of Harry's hand.

"Sorry," winced Harry, as he tightened his grip on her arm, pushing himself up onto the safe ground to safety.

Ginny glanced at Harry once she calmed herself down. Harry was now gripping his right leg, which seemed to be bleeding furiously; she assumed it was from when his leg had slipped on the side of the cliff.

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Ginny, as she helped him crawl away from the cliff, his face contorted in pain.

"I-I just hurt my leg on the rocks," he stated, clearly not wanting to cause Ginny more problems.

"Let me see it," she stated, and she forcefully took Harry's hands off his leg which he had been putting pressure on, to stem the pain.

Ginny winced as she saw the cut. The side of the cliff must have cut at his skin and now his leg was bleeding. "Oh Merlin," exclaimed Ginny as she quickly tried to come up with and idea of how to stop the bleeding. She ripped part of her sweater off and used the cloth as a bandage; she tied it around Harry's leg in a tight knot hoping that would help the flow of blood.

Harry's breathing was coming in faster gulps and Ginny suspected it was from the pain in his leg, and the fear he had just been going through. She saw him lay down on the ground his hair getting coated in mud, as he closed his eyes.

Deciding that they should get to safer ground, she tried to coax Harry awake.

"Harry? Don't go to sleep yet. Please, let's just go somewhere safer first," she pleaded as she crawled over to him.

"Mmm,"he replied as he starting to sit up, his eyes still closed as he did so.

Harry then lifted his hand to his cheek, feeling something wet on his face. He looked back at his hand to see blood.

"Do you think I'm going to get another scar?" he asked, sounding worried, glancing at the blood on his hand.

The way he had asked the question made Ginny's heart break. He sounded so innocent, making tears well up in her eyes, but she forcefully pushed them back. She was not going to let Harry see her act like a little cry baby.

Ginny lifted her hand to Harry's pale face and wiped the blood away, trying to see the severity of the cut. "No-no I-I don't think you'll get an-another scar…Harry," she responded.

Harry averted his emerald eyes to gaze into Ginny's brown ones. It took Harry a few times to be able to produce a coherent sentence. He seemed to lose all thought while looking into Ginny's eyes. "I-I-I'm glad," he stated.

Ginny felt a smile creep across her face at Harry's words and they leaned closer to each other, both at a lost for words.

Ginny could feel Harry's warm breath against her skin. She knew this was wrong. But she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Their lips touched and Ginny felt Harry's soft, cold lips brush her own, she went to go put her arm around Harry's head to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled back away from her and mumbled an apology, clearing thinking that she was going to hate him.

Ginny cleared her throat, trying to compose herself. "It's okay Harry, really."

She saw Harry try to stand up, still blushing and nervous. He limped over to a tree far away from the cliff and bent his head down to look at the ground, clearly not wanting to face Ginny.

Ginny walked over to Harry and sat next to him. They sat in silence for awhile, before Ginny got the courage to say something to him.

"Harry. I'm not mad at you," she reassured him.

He seemed to let go a breath that he seemed to have been holding and lifted his head up and smiled. "Good."

Ginny nodded her head and smiled back. "How's your leg?" she asked.

"It's gone kind of numb. Thanks for looking at it though," said Harry, as he leaned his head against the trunk of the tree, as exashution suddenly swept through his body.

"No problem," she replied as she leaned her head on the trunk too.

Soon they both were asleep. No care in the world, just as long as they were with each other.

I………………I

Harry woke up shivering. It was now dark out and with no sun to warm him, he was getting increasingly cold.

He glanced at Ginny to see she was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

The coldness only added more problems to Harry though, it seemed to aggravate his cold more and he began coughing again. He tried to keep them quiet but he still woke Ginny up.

"Sorry for-" Harry had to stop to cough again, "waking you up," he finished as he glanced at her.

"It's okay Harry. I was in a bad position anyways. Good thing you woke me up before too long or I would have been in a bad mood waking up with my neck hurting," she reassured him.

Harry nodded his head. "I wish we had some water. I'm really thirsty," he added.

Ginny glanced at him sympathetically. "Me too, but your cold is going to make your thirst even worse," she stated.

Harry nodded as he glanced at Ginny again, before asking her a question. "Ginny? Um...I was just wondering. You know, I mean you don-"

"Harry spit it out already," she laughed.

"Wh-what is your worst fear?"

"Mine?" she asked stunned. This was the last question she thought Harry was going to ask her.

"Yeah. You don't have to tell me. I-I was just you know wondering," he replied, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well um...I-I'll tell you," she responded quietly as she looked him into the eyes.

Harry nodded his head allowing her to continue.

"You just can't make fun of me," she stated. "Ever since I was little Harry I've always thought of you as my hero. Stupid I know, I mean I had only read about you in books. But once I went to Hogwarts and I started to get to know you, I learned that you weren't just the 'Boy-who-lived' you were Harry. Just Harry. So what I'm trying to say is my-my worst fear is losing you. My hero."

"Oh," whispered Harry completely shocked, "But Ginny, I'm truly just an annoyance-a bother, Ginny, really. You should find another hero. A Hero who can actually do something to help the world. I haven't done anything, well, yes, I killed Voldemort when I was little but-but Ginny I was only one. It was all pure luck," he demanded seriously.

"Harry, listen to me. I've read about you. But what's ever in those books is nothing. Whoever wrote them they don't know you and I do," she replied as she placed her hand on his cheek. "You're my Hero Harry no matter how many people you save, or what you accomplish. You'll always be my Hero," she stated, while gazing into his emerald eyes, trying to show him that she was telling him the truth.

Harry smiled. "Well I-I guess it's your choice. But I still don't think I-I'm a H-hero. I mean-" Ginny placed her index finger softly on Harry's lips to make him stop rambling.

"I don't care what you have to say Harry. I've made up my mind. But whatever you do, please-just don't die. I don't know how I could survive- I don't think I would-could," replied Ginny close to tears.

"I'll try Ginny, I really will. For you, I'll try but I can't make any promises."

Ginny paused for a while." That's good enough for me," said Ginny, as she leaned up against him, getting more comfortable and she fell asleep moments after, still completely exhausted.

Harry continued to stare at Ginny's sleeping form. Even when she was sleeping she looked beautiful to him. Ever since he had come to the Burrow he had been constantly starting at Ginny-he found out he couldn't help it. He always had to make sure he knew exactly where she was. He sat their contemplating his problem and before he fell asleep it had crossed his mind that he may be falling in love with her and to his surprise he didn't care.

And for once, in a very long time he fell asleep with a smile on his face, his head leaning against Ginny's shoulder.

I………………I

"The rain has stopped!" called Mrs. Weasley happily, even though it was ten at night. Her abrupt shouting had caused the pieces of game of chess Ron was playing to scattered different directions in fright.

Ron and Hermione who were still in the living room looked up at Mrs.Weasley and Mr. Weasley who had been sleeping came rushing down the stairs, afraid something had happened.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley frantically, as he looked around his house for signs of danger.

Mrs. Weasley's face lit up at the question. "Dear, it has stopped raining. Now we can go find the poor dears, and when we get back I'll make their favourite food," she sighed happily.

Mr. Weasley looked at her like she was crazy. He walked over to her to make sure she was okay, the disappearance of Harry and Ginny had really affected her. But, deep down Arthur wasn't surprised.

Arthur sighed to himself. _They might as well go looking for Harry and Ginny now. Who knew how much danger they were in and he really didn't want Mrs. Weasley berating him all night, _he thought to himself.

"Okay, we'll go now. But be careful the woods are probably still really muddy," he informed, as he grabbed his wand and he, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Hermione walked outside.

Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, the air was quite chilly from the rain and it made her more concerned hoping Harry and Ginny were all right. They must be freezing.

Hermione heard Ron calling her and ran to catch up with him. "Come on Hermione, mum's going ballistic she's already inside the forest. We don't want her getting lost too," he said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione to help warm her up. Hermione smiled up at him, glad to have his warmth.

They walked for close to a half hour, slipping occasionally on some spots of mud.

"What's that noise?" Ron asked suddenly. Everyone turned to look at Ron and strained to hear what he had heard.

The noise came again and made everyone jump up.

"That sounds like someone screaming," whispered Hermione as she grabbed Ron's hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley held their wands up to emit more light, and all four walked closer to what they hoped, were Harry and Ginny.

They all gasped at what they saw. They had indeed found Harry and Ginny, but they hoped they could save them before it was too late.

I…………………I

Ginny woke with a start, her eyes darting left and right in the darkness, looking for the source of noise that had woken her up.

She glance down to her left to see Harry still sound asleep, his head resting on her shoulder.

Hearing the noise again she jumped up to a standing position, causing Harry's head to fall onto the dirty forest ground, luckily he still stayed asleep.

Ginny walked a short distance to where she had heard the noise, "Oh Merlin," Ginny whispered when she caught site of what was making the noise, running back towards Harry, glad that the mud had dried up.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" called Ginny frantically, as she shook Harry.

Harry cracked his eyes half-way open, his bright emerald green eyes staring at her, confused.

"W-Where am I?" wondered Harry.

"Don't you remember?" questioned Ginny, while kneeing next to him.

"Umm….kind of, my head really hurts," replied Harry as he started to sit up, gripping his head tightly, trying to alleviate the pain.

"We're lost in the forest behind the Burrow, remember?" stated Ginny, while she felt Harry's head for fever.

"Oh yeah now I do," Harry answered as he leaned his head against the tree trunk, behind him.

"Harry we need to get out of here. There are wolves back there," pointed Ginny, behind her.

Harry's eyes grew wide and he tried to stand up, but his injured leg gave way and he fell back against the tree trunk.

"Harry! You need to be careful. Wolves have very good hearing, they could hear you."

"Why are there wolves back here anyways? Seems like a strange place to find wolves," wondered Harry as he grabbed Ginny's arm, trying to keep steady.

Ginny wrapped his arm around her neck and hoisted him up, allowing him to lean against her, using his good leg for support.

They slowly made their way down a narrow path between the trees, hoping not to alert the wolves that they were there.

"Can we stop?" questioned Harry a few minutes later, his eyes shut tight from the pain in his head and leg.

"Harry we have to get away from the wolves. Then we can, okay?"

Harry was getting harder and harder to drag through the forest, the further they went, the more Harry's leg kept giving way, causing him to lean more into Ginny, which was making her almost collapse herself.

Unfortunately Harry's leg gave way again causing Ginny to trip on a rock, making her let go of Harry, making him fall to the ground landing right on his injured leg.

"Ow, it hurts," cried Harry, holding onto his leg for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Here, let me look at it," said Ginny as she knelt in front of Harry and slowly took off the cloth they had used as a bandage.

Ginny gasped at the cut, it was clearly getting infected it was red and bruises could be seen around the cut and it was still bleeding occasionally, which would explain the reason it was hurting so badly and why Harry had a fever.

"W-what's wrong?" asked Harry, scared.

"I-It's just um…getting infected, Harry. We really need to get back to the Burrow. It's just going to get worse."

Harry eyes grew wide with fear, the brilliant emerald green turning to a cold gray, "Will it be all right?"

"I don't know," replied Ginny truthfully, while wrapping the cloth around Harry's leg again, making sure it was secure.

Harry started coughing a few seconds later, the pain and fever bringing his cold back full force.

'Harry, please. The wolves will hear you," reprimanded Ginny, while standing up.

Harry stopped coughing right away and looked towards the direction the wolves were residing at, his eyes then met bright red ones.

"Too late," he whispered.

"What? Oh no," exclaimed Ginny looking towards the direction Harry was, her eyes meeting the same bright red ones.

Hoisting Harry up, they both started to run as fast as they could with Harry's injured leg.

"Come on Harry!"

"I'm trying," he cried in a strained voice.

Ginny slowed down and whipped her head behind her, checking to see if the wolf was still there or not.

"It's following us!" cried Ginny.

Harry turned his head around to look where the wolf was, this movement causing him to lose his concentration on walking making him trip on a branch on the forest floor.

Hearing this, the wolf awoke from its trance and started running after them.

"Harry! Come on get up! You're too heavy for me," stated Ginny as she keep darting her head behind her watching the wolf gain speed towards them.

Using all the strength he had, Harry hoisted himself up and grabbed on to Ginny's hand, both running, the pain in his leg gone from his mind.

They both ran through the trees faster than they ever thought possible. Hiding behind e they hoped they would be able to confuse the wolf, but it was no luck the wolf knew exactly where they had ran to.

The wolf stopped in front of them. Harry and Ginny both leaned flat against the tree, having no where to go.

Growling and baring its teeth the wolf moved towards Ginny who close her eyes, awaiting the worse.

Harry bravely stepped in front of Ginny, protecting her.

"Harry, stop! Get away from it," she yelled, opening her eyes.

"NO! I will not let it harm you Ginny. You've helped me so much already. It's my fault we're here anyways. It's the last thing I could do," demanded Harry.

The wolf jumped on Harry its paws resting on his chest and tearing at his shirt. Ginny saw blood start to form on Harry's shirt from the cuts the wolf had just given him.

"Harry?" screamed Ginny from behind him once the wolf was a couple feet away from them.

"MOVE!" screamed Harry as they both each ran opposite directions before the wolf could gain speed and run at them again.

The wolf ran after Harry who was stuck on the ground, the pain in his leg back full force, not allowing him to stand up.

"Harry watch out," roared Ginny, who was next to the tree.

Before Harry could move he saw the wolf running after him and he knew he was going to die.

Closing his eyes Harry awaited the heavy load to land on him and tear him to pieces but instead he heard someone scream, "STUPEFY!" and he saw the wolf fall right next to him listless.

I………………I

_By the way, if any of these scenes seem unrealistic to you. Please forgive me, I had a really hard time writing this chapter and hope you still enjoyed it!_

_Well, I hope you liked it. There is only one more chapter to go! _

_Again, sorry this chapter took me so long._

_**Marissa:** Thanks for the review! I like your story!_

**_leontine-456_**_ I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for your review. They really motivate me. ;)_

**_A Harry and Ginny Dreamer_**_ I loved your review! It was so funny. Sorry, it took me so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. There is only one more chapter to do. I'm planning on doing another Harry/Ginny story, which I hope you'll like. It takes me longer to update, because I write a fic with my friend too. I hope you will read it, I love getting your reviews. Thanks again._

**_Knobby Skimbleshanks_**_ I like Ginny…so there (and so does Harry. She can completely relate to Harry I hope they marry) J.K, I don't want to freak out and like have you have like a heart attack or something…please don't hurt me. Dan is sexy…) Awaiting your call….._

_**Mum:** Glad you liked it.  Remember Max is a dog, not your baby._

_**Scales:** Twins? Well, they were in the first chapter. But I like Harry/Ginny. Maybe you should write a fic with the twins in it? Dan is great!!!_

_**me again!:** I've just realized something it's past December and your story still isn't up yet. You better hurry up. I'll just keep bugging you. Dan is sexy wink_

_**Bubble:** glares You had better not doing anything to Dan-or I'll do something to Jake in return. I hope you like this chapter. BUBBLES RULES!_

**_silentworld87_**_ Glad you liked Ginny in this story glares to Knobby and then waves. I'm glad you liked how I described Harry's past. Hope you like this chapter._

_**harrypfan :** Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter!!! And Dan is hot!!!_


	4. Forever and Always

_A/N: I am SO sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, nevertheless._

_Enjoy!_

I…………………I

**Chapter Four: Forever and Always**

"Harry! Ginny! Are you guys okay?" screamed Mr. Weasley, as he lowered his wand and ran over to Harry who was still lying on the ground.

Mrs. Weasley started to cry as she ran over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"Mum, its okay. We're fine. It's nothing serious," said Ginny, trying to calm her mum down.

"Harry? Are you okay?" asked Mr. Weasley as he neared his son's best friend.

Ron and Hermione bent down to help Harry stand up.

Harry nodded his head as he looked at his friends. "How'd you find us?"

"Oh, only pure luck really," answered Hermione with a sad look on her face. Ginny and Harry had both said that were okay, but they sure didn't look it.

Mrs. Weasley ran over and gave Harry a big hug, tears still running down her cheeks. "Oh, dears, I thought I would never see you again. Just imagine what the Dursley's would have thought of me," she wailed.

"They wouldn't have cared," said Harry, trying to cheer Mrs. Weasley up. It wasn't her fault they had gotten themselves lost in the woods.

Mrs. Weasley paled and hugged Harry even tighter, making him have to gasp for breath. "Oh, don't say that!"

"Your mum has been in quite a state. Just ignore her for now," whispered Mr. Weasley.

"Let's get you guys home. I'm going to make you a huge lunch full of your favorite foods!" said Mrs. Weasley happily, at the prospect of feeding more children.

"Harry, mate, is something wrong with your leg?" asked Ron suspiciously as they started walking.

Harry gave a desperate glance at Ginny. He had been hoping to just cover up the cut and fix it himself when he got home. "He hurt it when…well, never mind. I think you'll have to look at it when we get home. I think it's starting to get infected."

"I think its fine," said Harry.

"Oh, nonsense."

The further they walked; the harder it was for Harry to keep up. His leg kept buckling underneath him and he had to keep grabbing onto Ron for support, so he didn't fall.

"Harry?" asked Ron concerned.

Harry gave a small smile. "I'm fine, sorry. I'm just a klutz."

Everyone looked at Harry, not believing him. "Maybe I should look at your leg now?" inquired Mrs. Weasley whose happy mood had turned somber again at the prospect of Harry being more hurt than she originally thought.

Harry shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

Harry started to walk slower, hoping that it would get him behind the others and out of the center of attention, this way everyone would stop worrying over him. It worked for a while, until he started to feel vaguely lightheaded. He knew that the reason he had a fever was from his hurt leg and the small cold he had caught, he just hoped he would make it to the burrow in time before he collapsed.

Suddenly, he felt his knees hit the forest floor, Ron ran back and bent down next to him; a concerned look plastered on his face. Harry placed a hand to his forehead; everything seemed to be spinning around him even though he wasn't moving. He couldn't seem to stop it.

"Harry! Harry! Are you okay?" He heard a distant voice ask. Everything started to get dizzy and his eyes started to drift closed. He felt his body go limp and fall against his best friend. It was the last thing he felt and saw before everything went blank.

I………………………I

"Here, lay him down on the couch," said Mrs. Weasley as she worriedly walked through the back door of the Burrow and into their living room.

Mr. Weasley and Ron placed Harry on the couch while Ginny placed a pillow underneath his head for support.

"Okay, everyone out! Now! He needs rest and quiet! He'll be fine! Don't worry! Out!" Everyone but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny hurriedly left the room afraid of Mrs. Weasley's wrath.

"Ginny, dear, you need to go rest too. Here sit on one of the chairs," demanded Mrs. Weasley as she led her frustrated daughter to a living room chair, placing a blanket over her.

"Mum, I'm fine really. Just a few scratches."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her daughter and walked over to Harry's still form as she tried to wake him up. "Come on, dear wake up."

Suddenly, Harry's eyes snapped open and he nervously looked around the room. "W-where am I?" he asked.

"The Burrow dear." Harry turned his head towards Mrs. Weasley and squinted his eyes.

Immediately, Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry's glasses from her pocket and handed them to him.

Once Harry's glasses were on his face, he flushed with embarrassment his cheeks turning an unnatural red. "I'm sorry." He said as he tried to sit up, but Mrs. Weasley pushed him back down.

"It's okay, dear. I have to fix your leg up. It will only take a minute."

Harry nodded his head as he glanced at Ginny. "You should heal Ginny first. I'm fine."

"Nonsense, Harry," interrupted Ginny. "I am in better shape than you," she responded with a smile.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. He continued to stare at her unaware of it until Mrs. Weasley said something that broke him out of his reverie. He flushed again, and turned his head back to Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley quickly set to work mending Harry's leg. She placed a potion over the cut which allowed it to immediately close up. Afterwards Mrs. Weasley placed a bandage around his leg, the whole time telling him that his leg may hurt for a few days but other than that it was fine. Finishing Harry up, Mrs. Weasley checked him over for any scratches and then, content with Harry's injuries, walked over to Ginny.

Harry felt his eyes start to drift closed as feel back against the arm of the couch, and he tried to keep them open but it was proving more difficult every second. He couldn't fall asleep-Ginny had sat there while he was getting healed he should do the same thing.

Ginny was done in a matter of minutes. She indeed had a few scratches to which Mrs. Weasley applied a salve, fixing them immediately. Mrs. Weasley glanced at her two tired children only to find Harry asleep on the couch. "Ginny do you think you could be a dear and wake Harry up and help him up to bed?"

Ginny nodded her head as she walked over to the couch Harry was lying on. "Don't worry, I'm awake," said Harry with a yawn.

Ginny and Harry both walked up the stairs in silence each too tired to start conversation.

"Well, here's my room," said Ginny as she gestured her hands. Harry quickly nodded his head.

"H-have a nice nap," stuttered Harry.

Ginny smiled. "I will Harry." Ginny walked into her room, but right before she closed her door Harry spoke up.

"G-Ginny? I-I'm glad you're okay."

Ginny looked up into his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay too."

Harry lifted his hand towards Ginny's cheek. "Sweet Dreams." And with that Harry quickly walked up to Ron's room, a smile on his face.

I…………………………..I

"Oh, Ginny you're up! Would you like me to make you some tea?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny finished walking down the stairs a smile running across her face. "I'd love some mum."

Mrs. Weasley quickly got up from her seat at the table as Ginny made her way over towards a chair.

"Is Harry up yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she poured the quickly made tea into two cups.

"No, he was still sleeping when I checked up on him. I think he was worse off than me," said Ginny, as she grabbed the tea cup.

"Yeah, he was," replied Mrs. Weasley.

"He seemed to have a cold too. I can't believe he never told me that he felt like he was getting sick," wondered Mrs. Weasley as she looked at Ginny.

"That's Harry, mum. He won't tell anyone he's feeling bad. He feels like he'll be a bother."

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, not entirely believing her daughter.

"If you say so."

Ginny nodded her head. "So, I'm guessing you're wondering how we got lost?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Why, yes, dear. You gave me quite a fright."

"Well, see. You told me to go make sure Harry was okay." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head remembering that moment clearly. "Well, I did and he was heading towards the woods so I asked if I could go with him. I thought he would like some company. Well, I guess I was wrong we sort of got in a tiff and didn't pay attention to where we were going and just lost our way. Stupid, really when you think about it," explained Ginny.

"I guess dear, next time you should try and pay more attention. What went on in those woods while you were lost?" inquired Mrs. Weasley, wanting to know everything that happened that fateful night.

"Oh, well, actually Harry and I talked sometimes. It was interesting; I got to know him a bit better. Harry's so great I really do lo-he's really a great friend. We did get into some trouble sometimes but we helped each other and got out of it," finished Ginny.

"Now, what would that be?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, there was this cliff; well, Harry almost fell off. That was really scary I thought he was going to die."

"Hm….well to me," started Mrs. Weasley as she poured herself more tea, "that this whole adventure turned out for the better for you two in the end? Hm…"

Ginny blushed a deep crimson. "Mum? What are you talking about?" she croaked out.

"Oh, sweetie, you know. You guys like each other. I knew it! It's perfect-"

Ginny nodded her head not wanting to interfere with her mum's happiness.

"- you could have little red headed little kids with bright green eyes running around! Ohhh, love, wouldn't that be precious. Harry does have the most pretty eyes I've ever seen."

Ginny almost chocked on the tea she was drinking. "Mum! What are you talking about?"

Mrs. Weasley got a dreamy look across her face. "Oh, just about when you and Harry get married."

Ginny started at her mum. "Married?" Something was seriously wrong with her mum. Ginny thought she would freak out at the prospect of her liking a guy-but to go all the way to the marriage seemed a bit far-but then again, it seemed possible-to Ginny even.

"Yes, dear. I've seen the way you both look at each other. I remember when I had fallen in love with your father. We had given each other the same looks. You and Harry are in love."

Ginny thought about it for a few seconds. What her mum was talking seemed to be ridiculous. Her and Harry had only spend a day together lost in the woods was that enough to fall in love? But maybe; just maybe that had both fallen in love with each other with out really realizing it. "Yeah, mum I think you're right. I think I have fallen in love."

I…………………………….I

Ginny knocked on the door to Harry's room. Hearing no response, she quickly opened the door and walked in.

He was lying on his stomach his hands underneath his pillow, and for once he looked to be sleeping peacefully.

She set the tea on the nightstand and sat down in the same chair she had a day ago, before they had gotten lost.

Opening a book she had brought with her, she began to read. She was going to wait until he woke up-he needed the sleep.

A half-hour later Harry rolled over in the bed, and was surprised to find Ginny quietly reading one of her books. Harry considered what had happened in the last day and couldn't help but get the nagging feeling from the back of his head to go away. The more and more he and Ginny spent time together, the more he felt that he was actually, truly falling in love with her. She was one of those people that he could tell anything to and still she would make him feel like a real person and help him through was ordeal he was going through-and that girl was hard to find.

"Hi," said Ginny suddenly as she noticed Harry's green eyes penetrating her.

"Oh, um, hi," responded Harry, breaking out of his reverie.

Ginny smiled one of those sweet smiles at Harry as she set down her book.

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked his voice just above a whisper. He still seemed to not be fully awake.

"Oh, only about a half hour," said Ginny as she retrieved the cup of tea off the nightstand.

"Here, mum put a warming spell on it."

Harry sat up in bed and took the cup of tea in his hands, as he gave Ginny a grateful nod.

"Did you have a nice nap?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, I did," responded Harry as he took a sip of tea.

"That's good," responded Ginny as she gave a quick glance at Harry.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, um... they are in my room, um...snogging. I kind of accidentally walked in on them when I went to get my book," blushed Ginny.

Harry started to laugh, which thankfully broke the awkward silence.

"I bet they freaked out," Harry gasped, still laughing as he gripped his sides. He didn't know why he found this so funny.

Ginny started to laugh as well as she saw how funny Harry found this. "Oh, yeah Hermione freaked and well Ron just told her to ignore me. It seemed to be a bit out of character for him-you would think he would also freak out."

"Yeah, well he was probably having too much fun to care whether or not you saw them."

"Yeah, you're right," laughed Ginny.

Ginny heard Harry clear his throat. "So, Ginny how are you feeling?"

"Yeah, mum fixed all my cuts up. I feel great now!"

Harry nodded his head. "That's good, I'm glad. Ginny, I'm sorry all this was my fault. I mean if I would have just been nice to you and not been such a big prat about everything we wouldn't have gotten lost."

"Harry, don't beat yourself up over it. It wasn't entirely all you fault. I could have just left you to yourself.

Harry seemed to only half hear what Ginny was saying as he continued to speak. He seemed to be getting increasingly nervous. "But, you see Ginny; I don't regret any of it. I had a good time with you in the woods and I found out something that I have been wondering for a few months. Ginny, I um, I think I have fallen in love with you."

Ginny swallowed thickly not knowing how to answer this. She knew how she felt about Harry. She had fallen in love with him since she had seen him on his first time on the Hogwarts Express. But her love had changed from a silly childhood love to a deep, true love. "Harry, I love you too."

Harry glanced up at her, shock running across his face. "You do?" he asked. It seemed to be like something impossible had happened to him-like no one would ever fall in love with him.

Ginny nodded her head, a smile running across her face. "Yes, Harry always and forever."

Harry suddenly leaned forward; his face inches away from Ginny and nervously placed his lips against Ginny's soft ones. He felt her arms wrap around his neck to deepen the kiss.

If any on-lookers were looking, they would know that they were both in love-the kind of love, that if that person were to leave your life your heart shatter into a million pieces and never fully heal ever again.

I………………..I

**_A/N:_**_ Now, I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter. But I've decided to write an Epilogue. I am writing another story 'When Your Past Comes to Haunt You." So it might be a while until it's done! But I am going to write it. __J _

_Thank you all for your great reviews! They're very much appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_**leontine-456**- Yes, I do LOVE cliffhangers. Lol. I'm glad you didn't find any of my scenes unrealistic. Thank you for your reviews. There is only one more chapter coming up, which is the Epilogue. Sorry this story will only be 5 chapters, but I do have another story that I am writing, which I hope you enjoy. _

**_A Harry and Ginny Dreamer-_**_ Your reviews are always so funny! I enjoy reading them so much! I'm glad at least you forgive me for taking so long…at least Harry survived hanging off that cliff for so long (I'm sorry Harry.) The wolf in chapter 3 was just a normal wolf-no special spells on it or anything. I know I said this was going to be the last chapter but I have an epilogue I'm going to write! Thank you for your review!_

****

**_Neverletmedown_**_- Well, the end of the chapter a wolf came…lol. Mads is sexy to you Kristi! Thanks for the review! I miss you!_

**_Bubble-_**_I'm glad you liked my title-that is what I was trying to get with the hero and title thing connected and stuff. How did you know they were going to kiss at the end? I could have just had them like get mad at each other-but you know me and I would never do that. ;)_

**_Mincs-_**_ Where is that paragraph? I've been waiting! I want to read it SO bad! You have started haven't you? Lol. I think the chapter was pretty much the same length I try to make them around 10 pages each! Thanks for the review!_

**_Mum_**_- Of course Ginny and Harry make a great couple! They are like perfect for each other. Yeah, Dan would be proud? Remember he likes wolves not werewolves! You already knew that...Thanks for the review._

**_Phoenix_**_-__ Thanks for the review. Sorry it took me so long to update._

**_Knobby Skimbleshanks_**_- Another long review from you! You really don't like Ginny do you? It's funny and you still read my stories. Well, of course if you write that story you're thinking of writing I would still read it even though...ya know. You sure did have a lot of creative words up there, but if you wouldn't have told me I wouldn't have known you didn't look in a thesaurus. Thanks for the review. I hope you liked this chapter even though it is Harry/ Ginny. _

**_Silentworld-_**_ I'm glad you like my chapter! Yeah, Harry and Ginny are perfect for each other-duh! Lol. Harry would never think Ginny is weird for having a fear like that-he just may not fully understand it, but he would never laugh. Thanks for your review Kev, I love getting them._

**_No name-_**_ Hopefully I updated soon enough. I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Thank you!_

_Thank you once again for all your kind reviews!_


End file.
